


Miracle Girl

by chickenuggets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenuggets/pseuds/chickenuggets
Summary: Chaos, that's what Tendou Satori and I brought to the world. He was crazy, I was stupid. Together, we were crazy stupid.﹫chickenuggetsstart :  11/27/2020done : ?
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Ugly Pizzeria

{Y/n}

Chaos, that's what Tendou Satori and I brought to the world. He was crazy, I was stupid. Together, we were crazy stupid.

I sat in class looking out the window, watching cars zip past and chewing on my eraser. "Ms. {L/n}, do you have the answer?" My body jerked forward and I accidentally swallowed a bit of eraser.

"Dude, how am I supposed to know the answer if I wasn't even paying attention?" Snickers and groans sounded through the classroom.

"First off, I'm not your dude. Second, pay attention in my class unless you want to repeat this grade," he said. 

"Jerk," I muttered, propping my elbows on the table and pressing my cheek against my palm.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir, keep teaching me. I must learn more." I stared at the blackboard keeping my mouth shut as the teacher continued his lectures on equations.

An eternity later, the bell rang. School was out. I stood from my desk flattening my skirt over my thighs. I walked out of the classroom slinging my backpack over my shoulder. "Hey hey, shorty." Satori stood outside of the door to the classroom, towering over my much shorter self.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" I looked up into his wide eyes.

"Forever and always," he said, an infectious grin spreading across his face.

I smiled back at him, shaking my head. "I hate you."

"No, you don't." I rolled my eyes and snorted when he propped an elbow on my head.

"Piss off." I giggled as we walked off-campus. Volleyball didn't run on Monday so Satori was available, and Shiori, another girl in the culinary club, broke one of the ovens so we were waiting for that to get fixed and we didn't have to go to clubs until then.

"So what are we gonna do?" He asked, pressing a finger against the crown of my head as we rounded a corner. I bit my lip in thought.

"Food! Let's get some pastries, or burgers, or something like that!"

"You're gonna get fat," he said. My elbow made a decision to meet his gut. "Ow!" He hissed, stumbling backward.

"Say it again, I dare you." I challenged, turning to face him. When he didn't respond I grinned. "I think we should get burgers, maybe pizza."

"Pizza, what else?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"No, burgers, are you dumb?" We idiotically argued over choosing pizza or burgers the rest of the way to downtown. As we walked, I looked at a man who was loading groceries into his trunk.

My eyes lingered on the large bottle of bleach in his hands, the bright yellow and blues of the logo seemed to draw me in. Satori forcefully tugged on my sleeve, and I stumbled forward, a string of curses leaving my lips which only made him laugh.  
  
We continued walking until Satori came to a halt, not noticing that he stopped I knocked my head against his back. "Jesus Christ, give me a little warning before you stop could you?" I grumbled.  
  
"My bad," he said. I turned to look at the building that was in front of us. The exterior looked awful with dirt brown and sunset pink paint that was brushed against the walls, and the absolute contrast between the colors just made me feel off. Bright red letters read 'Pizza Place'. "Boom, pizza." I was about to protest but he grabbed my wrist and tugged me inside. It was in a nice spot but the store was just ugly, the displays were always empty too, not bothering to show the variety of flavors.  
  
"This is fucking kidnapping."


	2. Enter: Semi Semi, and Ushibuddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should've gone home.

{Y/n}

The color scheme was off, but it wasn't as bad as the exterior. It smelled like freshly baked dough and sausage and peperoni. I scanned the tables and the people seated there seemed to enjoying themselves as well as their food. I turned to the counter scanning the menu, stepping forward when the person in front of us left the counter. "Can I get a slice of Hawaiian pizza please?" I asked, pressing my hands against the cold metal counter and leaning forward.

"And I'll get, uhh, a slice of margarita pizza," Satori said. I gently drummed my nails against the counter. 

"That'll be 1,020 yen," she said.  
  
"Satori, you're paying," I said. He rolled his eyes and reached into his wallet and pulled the money out and slapped it on the counter.

He thanked the woman then grabbed my arm for the second time today and pulled me along to an open table for two. "Why the hell did I have to pay?" He asked when we sat down.

"Because you're the one who insisted we eat pizza, it's only fair for you to pay," I retorted, pulling my water bottle out of my backpack. I grabbed my binder and put it on the table. "Anyway help me with my math," I insisted. He snorted and forced the yellow folder closed when I began to open it.  
  
"I'm just as shit at math as you." He chuckled and grabbed the parmesan shaker. Someone wordlessly slid two paper plates with pizza onto the table before walking off.  
  
"Well can't you get good at it?" I asked, snatching the cheese from his hands and shaking it onto my pizza.  
  
"That's like asking me to cut my hand off, I don't feel like it." He said, looking over to the doorway when the bell rang to signal a customer or two walking in. "Shit," he muttered. I looked up at him, popping the various slices of ham I had pulled off my pizza into my mouth.  
  
"What, the grim reaper finally coming to get you?" I joked with a light smile on my face. He moved his plate forward and put his head down on the table.  
  
"Even fucking worse, can't I get an hour of alone time with my best friend?" he whined.  
  
So to see why he was bitching, I looked over at the two who had just gotten in line. They were both wearing the familiar blue, white, and purple hues of Shiratorizawa's school uniform. One of them I recognised instantly, from the firm look to the tidy brown hair, Ushijima Wakatoshi. I didn't take the time to analyze the other boy before biting my pizza. "Shut up, Satori, they're just teammates, as long as they don't come over here we're fine." I explained to my red-headed friend.  
  


A soft swear came from Satori's lips when a low gruff voice said, "Tendou?"


	3. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate it here.

{Y/n}

I licked the stringy cheese off my lips acting like the two didn't exist. Satori did the same, folding his slice of pizza in half and biting into it. "Hey, Tendou," the same voice said walking towards us.

Satori turned and waved with a grin. "Oh hey Semi, didn't see you there!" Satori lied, propping his elbows onto the table as he continued to smile at the gray-haired boy who had walked up to the table. Oh, that was Semi Eita, the setter. I kept quiet, not knowing what I should say in this moment, just paying attention to the sweet pineapple and savory ham of my food. Ushijima came up behind us.

"Semi. I believe he's on a date. We should leave him alone," Ushijima said.

"Date?" I sputtered, my face turning red.

"You two are on a date. Is that correct?"

"Yup," Satori grinned and looked at his teammates. I choked on my pizza, looking over at him. "So if you two wouldn't mind."  
  
Semi laughed. "No way you're on a date, is this some sort of sick joke?" He chuckled. Ushijima said nothing and grabbed his teamates collar pulling him off to another table.  
  
"Satori, what the hell?" I whispered, glaring across the table at him. My mind went blank when I felt Satori's much larger hand against mine.  
  
"Play along with it," he whispered, weaving our fingers together.  
  
"I hate you," I hissed back. He laughed keeping my hand in his as he dug his teeth into the crust.


	4. Butterfly Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends shouldn't kiss friends.

{Y/n}  
  
It started when I fell out of a tree. Satori and I had been friends since we were in second grade when he found me in the lost and found ripping shirts and attempting to wrap my sprained wrist. It made me smile every time he told the story, but whenever I tried retelling it myself my face would flush a light pink and I would trip over my words as I massaged my palm, which had a pale scar on the light skin.  
  
I found it cute when he helped me, how he tended to my arm with his soft red hair blocking his large red eyes from view. I always got caught up in those details, while Satori mainly made fun of the fact that I had hurt myself trying to show off. Everyone thought I had been fine because I just hopped up and acted as nothing happened, but when the self-proclaimed Miracle Boy came up to me when I was crying in the small lost and found room we seemed to bond over absolutely nothing.  
  
"Hey, shorty, hey!" I was snapped out to Satori waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, were you saying something?" I asked. He handed me a Sprite.  
  
"I got you a soda because I'm very considerate." He grinned and sat down, cracking open a can of Coke. "And we're leaving soon because Semi Semi won't stop looking over at us, weirdo." He snorted and I twisted the plastic cap off my Sprite pressing the bottle opening against my lips taking a sip.  
  
"So when we leave, what are we going to do because I don't want to deal with my siblings just yet," I said.  
  
"Aww, why not, Hanako's such a nice kid." Satori smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"You just don't have siblings, anyways let's decide what to do." So we began the five-minute debate on whether we were going shopping or going to the movies. I made the argument that we couldn't talk during a movie without embarrassing ourselves, while Satori continuously countered with the fact that whenever the two of us went shopping I always decided where we were going to go and that he had no say.  
  
"Bullshit, shopping's the better option, we don't even have to do shopping _shopping_. Window shopping always exists, doesn't it?"

"Yeah! But last time we decided to go shopping we only went to Forever 21 and shit like that, and we only went to Zumiez because you wanted some Hunter X Hunter merch you didn't even end up buying."  
  
At the end of this friendly argument, we ended up scrolling through our phones looking for a movie to watch. Satori recommended we watch _Run Sweetheart Run_ which I only agreed to because he said he'd be my human shield from the screen and he'd buy all the snacks.

And so we went to the movies and purchased our tickets. I claimed our seats while Satori waited for my nachos. When the movie started Satori laughed every time I tensed up at the sound of someone screaming. Attempting to keep my mind off the movie I counted the times someone shushed Satori for laughing too loud. An hour and a half passed and the credits were rolling, I pulled back from Satori's shoulder and took a deep breath, standing from my chair. Satori caught my arm and pulled me back before I could start nudging past the people seated around us.  
  
"We're not in a rush, just wait until the credits are done," he said, a soft smile gracing his lips.  
  
"Fine." I sat down again, fiddling with the edge of my now empty nacho box. We didn’t do anything but sit there, we didn't speak or bicker we just sat. I kept my eyes glued to the screen, not wanting to accidentally fix my gaze onto the boy sitting next to me.  
  
After the credits were finished and the remaining amount of people left the theater I turned to my friend, about to ask if he wanted to come back to hang at my house. My words ended up getting caught in the back of my throat when a pair of lips pressed against mine. Tendou Satori was kissing me.


	5. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Satori like this?

{Y/n}

I pulled back from Satori’s lips and slapped him, hard. “Satori! What the hell?” I hissed, keeping my voice down because we were still in a movie theater.

“Yeah, I deserved that,” he said, placing a hand on his cheek where I had hit him.

I placed a hand on my chest in an attempt to calm my rapidly beating heart.  
  
 _‘He kissed me, he fucking kissed me.’_ My brain was running wild. “Do you like me, as more than just friends?” That was officially the most awkward question I had ever asked.

* * *

Tendou  
  
{Y/n} was a blunt person but I never expected that. I tried answering the question but I bit my tongue every time I opened my mouth. “If I didn’t why would I tell Semi Semi and Ushibuddy we were dating?” Answering a question with a question, I knew she hated that.  
  
“It’s a yes or no question, Satori.” Her voice was calm and steady. I ran my tongue over my teeth with an exhale.  
  
I was quiet for a minute and stood up. "We should leave before the next movie starts," I muttered, brushing past her.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" A voice barked. A man with a broom had walked in.  
  
"We were just leaving," I said, turning back to {Y/n}. She was staring off at something, I followed her gaze to a small popcorn kernel on the floor. I tapped her shoulder and she turned to the door with a nod.  
  



	6. Two Weirdos

{Y/n}

Satori walked silently. I walked slightly behind him, picking up my speed only to fall behind again. I buttoned and unbuttoned the third button of my blazer, occasionally looking over at Satori. We stopped at an intersection, cars zipping past us in the street. "What time is curfew at the dorms?" I asked him, as the cars slowed to a halt, allowing us to cross the street.

"Nine, but it never really matters. Nobody comes to check up on us," he said. I bit the inside of my cheek thinking of a way to keep the conversation going, the silence we had been walking through made me feel awkward.

"Oh, then you wanna stay at mine for a bit? Hanako would be happy to see you." I fiddled with my backpack straps moving away from my blazer. Satori looked down at me and I stared at my feet, my small worn-out Tim's looking back at me.

The red-head smiled. "Oh? Why do you want me back at your place, shorty?" He said, his voice light and playful. My face went red and I punched him as hard as I could in the arm.

"What's your problem?" I hissed.

He laughed and rested his arm on my head. "Just trying to lighten the mood," he said. I huffed, swinging my elbow back to meet his gut. "Ow," he muttered. "What did I do this time?"

"Guess." I looked up at him.

"You're on your period?" I dug the heel of my shoe into his foot. "Jesus, you told me to guess."

"You're helping with dinner," I said suddenly, turning to face him. He sighed, head lowering in defeat.

* * *

I rummaged through my backpack for my keys. Once I found them I turned to the lock and tried to get the lock open for two minutes until Satori moved me aside and opened the door for me. "Milady." He gestured into the house and I snorted, walking inside.

"I'm home! Satori's with me!" I shouted as I kicked off my shoes.

Small feet trampled through the house. I stood in the living room and watched as Hanako slid into the room. "Fancy seeing you here," she said, smiling like the little idiot she was.

"Hanako!" Satori screamed in my ear. I winced and stepped to the side when my little sister ran up to him and hugged him.

"Satori, you shouldn't befriend demons," I muttered.

"You're just jealous he likes me more than he likes you." When I glared at her she squealed and bolted out of the living room.

I plopped onto the couch, waiting for my mom to get home from wherever she was. Satori followed suit and sat down next to me.

"Next time I kiss you I'll be sure to ask, nice hit though," Satori said. My head instantly shot up and I scanned the room for my little sister, relaxing when I didn't see her.

"Ugh, just tell me what the fuck is happening in that insane brain of yours, do you like me or what?" I grumbled grabbing one of the white throw pillows sitting on our gray couch and pulling it close to me.

"I don't know, do you like me?" My mouth twitched into a frown. He _knows_ I hate it when people answer a question with another question. He looked my way and sighed. "I mean, yeah I do, but I don't want things to be awkward if you don't feel the same way." His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned as well. "That sounded cheesy as fuck, never doing that again."

I almost cracked a smile. "Well, I guess you don't have to worry about things being awkward," I said, my words hung in the room and Satori turned to me.

"Wait do you-" I cut him off with a smack to the face with the pillow that was tucked against my chest.

"You're making it weirder than it has to be, weirdo," I muttered, my face tinting the slightest bit red. He laughed and hooked his arm around my shoulders pulling me into his side.

"Don't call me a weirdo, weirdo." He hummed.

The door opened and my mom stepped into the foyer, holding two bags of groceries. I scrambled away from Satori.


End file.
